


Muggle Struggles

by Camfusion



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Book: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hufflepuff, Imagine Newt Scamander, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Spoilers, Ravenclaw, Reader Insert, Slytherin, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfusion/pseuds/Camfusion
Summary: Ministry of Magic: Public NoticeThe Wizarding Community is currently under threat from an organization running under the advances of the escaped criminal, Gellert Grindelwald. Observing the following simple security guidelines will help protect you, your family, and your home from attack.Sadly, Newton Scamander was never one to follow the guidelines. It was more important to him to know that his friends were safe over in the states. While taking a trip to check on his friends, the young wizard never expected to get caught up in the life of one of Jacob's workers and the intricate tangles of the Magical Congress of the United States of America. He especially didn't expect to be caught up in Grindelwald's case nor did the muggle he has befriended.AU Notice: In this series, Queenie is having an illegal relationship with Jacob, who has miraculously recovered his memories after some time spent with Queenie. Later in the story there will be theories derived from my own imagination on the uses for an obscurus. Though this theory may not be true, the rest of the novel will stay as close to the wizarding rules as possible.Enjoy the ride!-Camfusion





	1. Introduction

          At first glance, the room seemed quiet. There was hardly any movement to rouse the surroundings and not enough excitement to change anything. Yet, if one sat in the room long enough, they might just hear the daily band kick up. The hum of electricity firing through the lights paired with the sweet whisper of the wind blowing outside harmonized to create an entrancing song that encompassed the small office. As the tapping of a foot and the scratch of a quill joined the ensemble, the song quickly developed an upbeat tempo and was on its way to become a new one hit wonder.

          Before long, a light tapping interrupted the beat. The once minor nuisance gradually developed from a slight annoyance to a consistent, aggressive berating against the glass. Now distracted with a lost thought, Newt huffed and swiveled his chair around to face the outside. On the ledge of the windowsill sat a mildly large barred owl with honey-colored plumage flecked with white feathers. In its beak rested a crimson letter with hastily scratched out writing.

          Newt swiftly heaved the window open and beckoned the creature inside. It briskly dove into the room-flipping papers with its movements-and perched itself on the back of the Newt's office chair. The bird waited expectantly as the man closed the window and reached into his pocket to slip out a few owl treats. The animal gratefully traded with the wizard and dropped the letter onto Newt's ink-stained hands. He quickly scanned the seal and discovered it was an urgent notice from the Ministry of Magic.

          Tearing the wax back, the man browsed the document's contents and was met with unsettling news. Accompanied by a moving mugshot, the header read in bold print, " **STATE OF EMERGENCY: GELLERT GRINDELWALD'S ESCAPE** ". Newt's heart pounded as he delved into the article. Details on the convict's escape, warnings about protection, and contact information for the Ministry filled up the entire letter. After reading the last sentence, images of Tina, Queenie, and Jacob flickered across Newt's mind. The adventure they had, the deaths that ensured, and Jacob's obliviated memories (thankfully, but secretly returned) came flooding back to him. He sighed and thought about the trauma they endured to capture the infamous murderer. The depression the Goldstein's must be in came to Newt's attention. There was no doubt they had received similar news. It was as if all their work meant nothing at all.

          Stressed and depressed, Newt dropped back into his original position. He tossed the letter onto the desk and stared at it. A pop of emerald caught Newt's attention and it laid in contrast underneath the scarlet letter. He brushed the negative news away and stared at his book, "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them". A smile sketched its way across his face and his mood significantly lightened with his next idea.

          Wouldn't it be the perfect time to drop by his friends in America? He had been meaning to give Tina her copy in person and the girls needed something to smile about in these dark times. Certainly, the women wouldn't mind a spontaneous visit from their distant friend. With the plan decided, Newt snatched his wand from the desk and began to incant spells. He quickly flipped the "muggle-proof" switch on the all too familiar suitcase and left the lid open. Papers and books, trousers and button-ups, socks and shoes, all began to levitate into the vacant case. Once everything was neatly packed away, Newt rapidly jotted down a note to send to the Ministry to notify them on his quick departure. He handed the letter to the owl, popped the window back open, and sent the messenger off. With his absence documented, the wizard left the apartment grinning, suitcase in tow, and simply hoped the wand permit officers wouldn't give him a hard time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point forward, new posts should be added every Friday. The idea is to keep the novel light with a steady progression towards dark and more violent scenes. Before each scene involving violence, I will provide a trigger warning as well as the amount of words per chapter. I would also like to suggest adding the google chrome extension, if possible, to change (Y/N) to say your real name. It makes the story feel that much more alive. Finally, suggestions, comments, and kudos are always welcome! -Camfusion 
> 
> Word Count: 1,447  
> Trigger Warning: None

The bells chimed as another satisfied customer left the bakery. Every passerby outside the little shop either gazed in longingly at the decadent desserts or fell to temptation and entered. Upon entering, a wave of warm air laced with the sweet fragrance of freshly baked pastries would swirl around the newest customer. The shop, with it’s bright, golden-hued lights, glistened every night in contrast against the dark, crystallized sky; immediately making the bakery welcoming and homely.

Inside, a beautiful, young lady, wrapped in a dainty apron, danced around the shop with a broom in tow. She sang sweet melodies and stepped gracefully from display to display. At this time of night there were hardly any customers lollygagging, and, as such, the bakery’s finest employee decided it was about time to close shop. With her boss, Jacob Kowalski, out at the florist’s down the street, it was up to (Y/N) to begin the nightly routine. There were display cases to shine, money to count, pans to be scrubbed, and extra sweets to pack up to take home.

(Y/N) walked to the door, where she typically locked it before starting up the night’s chores. She pulled out her key, twisted the lock, and turned to head to the back kitchens. As soon as she spun on her heels there was belligerent rapping at the door. Taken aback, she flips around again to face a man through the glass. His hand was still raised, about to knock, when they made eye contact.

The man outside the door wore a dark, cobalt-blue overcoat, snow-white button up, and a neat, black bow tie around his neck. His tinted, amber hair was a bit disheveled and his face was sprinkled with various freckles. Aside from his unkempt look, a quaint, hopeful smile played across his face as he awaited the employee’s response. Noticing she’d been staring too long, (Y/N) fumbled with the keys and unlocked the door. The man step in, bringing in the frigid, winter winds that quickly whirled around the room. (Y/N) rapidly shut the door and ushered the stranger inside before going back around to the counter.

The man set the briefcase he was carrying onto the floor before rubbing his hands together for warmth. Watching the gentleman, (Y/N) patiently waited for his response. Feeling the gentle gaze of the worker on him, the man flickered his eyes to the employee before beginning formalities. He straightened his back, stuck out his hand, and spilled out his words. “Hullo ma’am. My name is Newton Scamander; Newt for short.” The worker smiled graciously back at the man and took his rough, calloused hand into her own. “(Y/N) (L/N). Nice to meet you sir. What can I help you with today?” The man scratched at the back of his neck before answering the woman’s question. “I’m looking to talk to the owner of the shop, Jacob Kowalski.”

Upon hearing the name, (Y/N)’s eyes brightened and a smile grew upon her face. “Why of course,” she said. “He’s currently out at the moment, but it should only take a few more minutes. Feel free to wander about the bakery in the meantime.” The man nodded his head in recognition and glanced around at the displays. With the man distracted, (Y/N) picked up the broom once again and went about her business. As she swept around the corners of the room, her eyes kept drifting over to the gentleman. Watching his every movement, stiff and uptight, as if he were anxious to be in her presence. The silence of the room was overbearing. Every sweep of the broom, every inhale between the two, and every step they took seemed echo.

Breaking the silence, (Y/N) spoke up, almost in a hushed tone, “Are you a business associate, Mister Scamander?” The man, who was currently holding a small pastry, tumbled a bit at the sudden noise, but recovered quickly and answered, “No, no. More of a friend really.” (Y/N) laughed, which surprised the man. “Funny, for as many people Jacob knows, he never seems to call any of them ‘friend’.” Newt smiled, “Well in that case, I’m honored to be one of the few.” The young lady simply nodded in agreement.

“‘Scuse me one moment,” (Y/N) replied, as she quickly ducked into the back kitchen to grab a wet rag. Once she returned, she began to wipe down the counters and picked up the conversation where she left off, “Not meaning to pry, but how did you and Mister Kowalski become friends?” It was now Newt’s turn to laugh at the question. “Now, that is a story to tell. You may want to ask him that yourself.”

“Ask who what?” The bell chimed as Jacob walked into the room, keys in hand as he relocked the shop after entering. A beautifully arranged bouquet rested in the crook of his arm. Immediately (Y/N) walked over to Jacob to examine the flowers. Vibrant tulips were tucked away between the vines of a dozen carnations while a ring of dazzling chrysanthemums enclosed the entire bundle. “They’re absolutely stunning Mister Kowalski! Fun fact, the flowers you have here symbolize love, pride, and admiration. Isn’t that just perfect for Misses Goldstein!” Jacob smiled at the young girl’s enthusiasm. “(Y/N), how many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Jacob.”

“I simply like keeping the formalities while at work sir.” The woman beamed before catching a glance at the man in the corner. “Ah right, pardon my excitement. Sir, you have a friend here to see you.” Gesturing to the gentleman, Jacob lost his concentration on the flowers and glanced over at Newt. Newt made a small wave of his hand while Jacob’s grin grew to record sizes. The grown baker gently placed the flowers on the counter before walking to his friend and enwrapping him in a tight hug. Rocking from side to side, the men chuckle as they greet each other. (Y/N), with a small grin on her face, turns to give them a bit of privacy, yet not too much as she still intended to listen. She slinks away to inconspicuously count the money.

“Newt! What a fantastic surprise!” Jacob exclaims as he nudges his friend. Newt rolls his eyes at the ridiculous pun, but none-the-less grins. “Well, you know-I felt that I-that I might-that really well-that the girls would appreciate-a uh-a visit.” Newt stammered as he began to explain himself, but Jacob brushed it all off and went on. “Of course, I appreciate the surprise as well. It’s always nice to see you.” Newt nodded his head and pat his friend on the back. “Well, I do wish to talk a bit more Newt, but…” Jacob glances out the window. The streets were now dimmed and the night was growing late. It wasn’t the night that bothered the man, but rather the wide windows for onlookers. “I don’t suppose we could chat in the kitchen?” Newt suggested as glanced over at the employee who was obviously trying hard to be oblivious to the conversation.

“I can do you up one,” Jacob said. “Why don’t we take a trip to the Goldstein’s? I was planning on delivering the flowers to Queenie tonight anyway. I’m sure she’ll appreciate the extra gift of your company.” Newt agreed with Jacob and leaned over to grab his case as the two began to move towards the exit. Before they could get far the worker exclaimed out to her boss, “Sir! I’m assuming you’d like me to lock up the place and close down entirely? I’ve finished all in the front of the bakery, but the kitchen could use a good scrub before the night’s over.” Jacob, without missing a beat or turning around waved off her comment. “Turn in for the night Peach. You’ve done enough for today.”

“But sir-”, Jacob cut her off quickly. “No worries. There’s always tomorrow. I’ll take care of it.” This time he turned around and smiled at the girl warmly. She couldn’t help but to reciprocate the gesture and began to gather her coat and other belongings. Jacob tossed her pair of keys, which she caught, before walking out the door. “Peach?” was the last thing she heard as the door gently closed behind the pair. She only chuckled at the fond memory of the nickname before turning off the lights to the bakery and exiting herself. The bakery now matched the sky with the lights completely off. The stars brightly gleamed like pinpricks of light in the blanket of the void. The click of the lock chased the patter of footsteps against the pavement as the men and employee went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit boring, but it serves the purpose of moving things forward. Therefore, I decided to treat you guys with an extra chapter for entertainment.
> 
> Word Count: 1,218  
> Trigger Warnings: None

“Oh, how splendid! What a terrific surprise! Teenie! Oh Tina, come look!”, Queenie exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. Newt and Jacob both entered the apartment right into Queenie’s welcoming arms. She squeezed Newt tightly before passing to Jacob who greeted her with the flowers. Immediately, she took them with her, pecked her boyfriend’s cheek, and dragged him into the kitchen where a vase was waiting. Tina stepped out of her bedroom to greet her visitors. The warm smell of sweets baking in the oven and the faint smell of parchment wafted around the room. It was a bit dim, but the light gleaming from a few select candles made the room feel homely. Once she saw Newt, a huge grin spread across her face and a noticeable skip in her step appeared as she maneuvered towards her friend.

Tina held Newt close in a welcoming hug before pulling apart to converse. “Newt! It’s so wonderful to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Newt and Tina began to absentmindedly walk into the kitchen to regroup with Queenie and Jacob. “I do believe I owe you a gift from the last time I saw you. I figured you might need a bit uplifting, especially with recent events…” Newt wandered off in his speech as the conversation began to take a dark turn. Tina simply nodded solemnly before taking a seat at the table where Queenie was prepping dinner with Jacob’s assistance.

“Dinner this late at night?” Newt questioned. “Why of course dearie. Jacob always returns home late from his job. It’s only polite to wait up for him.” Jacob blushes at Queenie’s comment and replies, “I’ve told her numerous times to start without me Newt, but she just refuses each time saying-” Queenie joins in with Jacob to finish the sentence,“-Things worth having are worth waiting for.” Queenie giggles at their harmonized speech while Newt shakes his head smiling at the two. “Newt, please feel free to take a seat.” Tina gestured over to the chair beside her. “Of course,” he said as he delicately pulled the chair out before taking his seat.

Just as Newt sat down, Jacob spun around with a covered platter. “Ladies and gentle sir,” he began. “I present you with… Ta-Dah! One scrumptiously baked ham!” Jacob set the meal on the table himself while Queenie waved her wand to deliver the rest of the meal. Silverware and plates began to float into their designated spaces alongside the bowls of side dishes. Newt looked over the buffet in front of the group; his eyes shining with hunger. Queenie and Jacob had really outdone themselves this time. The steam coming off the food swiftly swirled around the table and kissed each member at the table on the nose. “Well don’t just stare at it. It was meant to be eaten now,” Queenie flashed one of her killer grins and the rest of the table began to dig in.

Conversation flowed between the group. Stories were passed from person to person and the occasional gossip about coworkers was sprinkled into the mix. Laughs bounced throughout the room as Newt retold a story about his recent travels to Indonesia and his encounter with a muggle animal known as an “orangutan”. Apparently, the primate found it entertaining to climb onto the wizard’s back like a child and groom his hair for bugs. “Well, yes it was a bit tiring to remove the huge guy from me, and it was entirely necessary. Yet, I almost miss him.” The group chuckled as Newt concluded his story. The room was a bit quiet afterwards and only the sound of silverware clinking against the ceramic plates was heard.

Newt cleared his throat and asked Tina the question that had been burning inside his mind, “How is MACUSA?”. Tina paused while lifting her fork to her mouth and Queenie shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Tina quit her previous actions and placed the fork down. Looking at her plate, she refused to make eye contact with anyone, but replied none-the-less. “It’s been a struggle. The entire department is at their wits end with frustration and blatant confusion.” Newt nodded his head in acknowledgement. “It’s been the same over at the Ministry. Folks all around the country are asking questions, hiding in fear… They don’t know how to react to his escape.” Queenie interjected herself at this point while Jacob simply stayed quiet at the end of the table. “He will be caught again. It’s only a matter of time now.” Jacob took Queenie’s hand in his own and rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb for condolences. Tina gave a half-forced smile at her sister’s attempt to lighten the mood. Newt leaned back in his chair and watched everyone’s faces. He looked at the timid emotions, the strain, the stress that had been put onto his friends. He just wondered if he looked the same.

After some more pondering, Jacob pushed his chair back, stood up, and clapped his hands together. “No need to dwell on the negatives now. Let us look towards the future.” He began to pick up some dishes and continued, “And, it seems future starts with chores.” Everyone lightened up Jacob’s comment and began to help clean up. Once everything was orderly, the group moved to the door to wish Jacob and Newt off. “Newt, would you like to stay here for the time being?” The wizard looked over at Tina before raising his hands in defense, shaking his head. “No. I couldn’t possibly intrude. This time I came prepared to stay. I have a hotel room right down the street towards Jacob’s bakery.” The witch nodded her head in understanding and scratched at the back of her head. “Well of course you’re welcome over at any time. Although, Queenie and I still have work to catch up with. I do hope you won’t be bored during the days.”

Newt scrunched his face at that sudden realization. “I hadn’t thought about that…” Jacob quickly cut in before the conversation could continue. “You could come help me out at the bakery. I swear I won’t push you too hard.” Jacob winked at his friend and Newt chuckled. “If you don’t mind Jacob that would be wonderful.” Jacob pat his friend on the shoulder. “It’s never a burden to have you around.” Newt appreciated the compliment, but a sudden thought struck him, “Won’t it be a bit risky to stay so close to Jacob?” The lot paused for a moment, pondering over the question, but Tina pushed the thought aside, “As long as you stay in the back, nobody shall suspect a thing.” The rest nodded in agreement. Queenie smiled at the boys, “Then it’s settled! After work you both must stop by for dinner, every night. It would be wonderful to spend more quality time together until the weekends.” Without any objections the group settled on a plan before heading off their separate ways. Jacob gave Queenie a quick peck on the check before Newt and him snuck out the back of the apartment building without any unwanted interactions. 

  
“I’ll see you tomorrow morning Pal,” Jacob called over his shoulder. “See you tomorrow,” Newt responded as he made his way down the cold, hand-laid brick streets.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty darn cute! I really like how this chapter turned out. Remember, I always appreciate kudos, comments, and suggestions! I'm also considering completing requests. I'm starting to post the chapters, and possibly requests/imagines, on a tumblr account going by my username on here, Camfusion. Feel free to follow, request, or even message! For now, enjoy this week's chapters! 
> 
> Word Count: 2,032  
> Trigger Warnings: A teenie amount of tension

“Good-morning beautiful!” (Y/N) sang to the empty bakery as she unlocked the door and swung herself inside. The rays from the rising sun shone in through the windows and reflected to all parts of the little shop. Warm, tiny sun-spots heated up the room long before the ovens in the back could get the heat flowing. (Y/N) grabbed her apron from off the hook, flipped the closed sign to open, and started to get out the morning’s ingredients to start on the day’s orders. It wasn’t too much to do. Only 7 cakes, 20 batches of cupcakes, and 32 special orders of Jacob’s finest creations. She’d get started on basics and leave the specials for Jacob. It was his pride and joy after all.

Not before long, the bells chimed from the front of the store. (Y/N) kicked the kitchen door open her foot and poked her head out. Already, hair was falling out of her messy bun and flour was smudged onto her cheeks. The sun shined into her eyes and made her squint a bit at the visitor. “Up bright early I see.” (Y/N) smiled and closed her watering eyes from the sun. “I may hate getting up from bed, but it’s always a delight to come in early and steal a few treats.” (Y/N) greeted Jacob as he grabbed his own apron off the hook. “I should have known. You’re not here to help, you’re only here for the snacks.” Jacob chuckled along with his worker as he walked into the back of the kitchen. “Hey now, from the work I do, I deserve a bit of compensation.”

Jacob rolled his eyes before grabbing out some bowls and measuring cups. “Of course. Now, I have some news to deliver.” (Y/N) clicked her tongue as an indication to continue as she poured some flour and sugar into a mixing bowl. “You’re going get some help today from my friend. The man from yesterday.” (Y/N) raised her eyebrows, yet it went unnoticed by Jacob since her back was turned from him. “Is that so? Does Mister Scamander even know the basics of cooking?” Jacob snorted at the thought of Newt cooking, but in actuality had no clue about his skill set. “I suppose we’ll find out, won’t we?” (Y/N) shook her head. She tossed in some baking powder, a pinch of salt, and a few cracked eggs into her mix. “As long as he doesn’t break anything, I suppose I don’t mind.” Jacob, working on his own creation simply replied, “Not like it was a choice anyway.” (Y/N) snapped her head back, “Hey now!” Jacob laughed and left no further comments.

The bells chimed and a soft “Hullo?” rang through the bakery. “There’s the man of the hour,” Jacob said. “We’re in the back! Grab an apron from the front!” There was some shuffling from the front of the bakery before the kitchen door swung open. (Y/N) gave a small side glance at the man and snorted at his attire. He was well dressed, but he had a pink-frilly apron on. In his hands was the case from the day before, which he promptly placed in the corner of the room, before addressing his new co-worker and temporary boss. Newt, flushed and embarrassed, looked at the pair and began to stutter. “It was-you see-now there was only pink left-I didn’t-there wasn’t...any others…” Jacob laughed and began to unwrap his apron to trade with Newt. “Here man. You can take mine. I have some other business to attend to anyway. (Y/N)?” The young lady hummed in response as she watched the apron transaction. “Mind taking over the more tedious work? I’m sure Newt can handle a few basic cakes. Hand him the recipes.” (Y/N) gave a quick thumbs up, “Sure thing Mr. Kowalski.” He rolled his eyes “Jacob.” (Y/N) switched over to where Jacob left off and began working, but not without a reply back. “Kowalski.” With that, Jacob gave up and left to go to his office. Before he was fully through the office door he called over to Newt, “Go to (Y/N) if you have any questions. She’s reliable.” Newt sighed, yet gave a small grin, “Understood.” With that, Jacob finally left the two alone to their own devices.

It was quiet for the first few minutes. (Y/N) had handed Newt a huge cookbook along with a list of what was to be made along with the appropriate pans. Newt began working on the easier cakes and cupcakes while (Y/N) handled the delicate pastries that required tedious sculpting and her entire attention. It was a comfortable silence: one that had both the workers entirely focused on their own pastries. As time flew by, more of Jacob’s employees began to arrive. The delivery boy came around back while the other workers took charge of the front. It was a perfect environment to get work done. The customers were cared for, the pastries were crafted, the desserts were shipped, and the checking accounts were attended to. (Y/N) occasionally stopped by Newt’s little station to check up on his progress. Occasionally there were minor mistakes to fix, but otherwise he was faring well. It impressed (Y/N) and certainly made her life easier as there were less tasks to deal with.

Of course, it was all too good to be true. Newt, who had a full tray of raw cupcakes in hand, and (Y/N), who had a huge batch of serpent-like pastries, decided to turn and walk at the same time. It ultimately led to a huge crash and the both of them tumbled back to the floor. Flour, cake mix, and dough went all over the floor and the two of them. (Y/N), shocked and sitting on the ground in front of Newt, looked at the man with cake batter running down his face. At the sight, she burst out with laughter. She laughed so hard that tears began to form in her eyes and she was doubled over with her hand on her stomach. Newt, who was extremely embarrassed and afraid of being yelled at, looked at the woman and joined her laughter timidly. Jacob, who had heard the crash, came scrambling into the kitchen to see the pair on the floor. He streaked a hand down his face. “Guys…” was all he managed to spurt out.

(Y/N), with drying, crunchy cake batter in her hair and flour across her torso, calmed down long enough to look up at her boss. “I...apologize...Mister Kowalski!” She said in between breathes. “We’ll clean it up. It was my fault,” (Y/N) said. Newt looked at her with a funny expression before cutting in, “It was a shared mistake.” Jacob turned his back and waved them off. “As long as it’s cleaned and those orders are remade.” (Y/N) called out to him, “Course sir!” Newt pushed himself off of the ground and held his hand out to (Y/N). She grasped his hand and started to pull herself up, but Newt’s feet slipped in the batter on the ground and he started tumbling forward. (Y/N) quickly put her hands up to catch him, and somewhat succeeded? Newt, now leaning forward onto (Y/N), had his hands on the girl’s shoulders while her sticky hands were pressed onto his chest. Both blushed profusely as they looked into each other’s wide, shining eyes.

The young worker opened her mouth to say something, but the words were lost as she drifted into his stare. The swirl of the ocean captured her attention while the shimmer in her eyes struck Newt. Time stood still in those few moments, but it was Newt who first recognized his staring. He hastily steadied himself before properly helping (Y/N) up. He muttered an apology and she quietly squeaked out her forgiveness.

The two refused to make eye contact after the event and instead began to clean up the mess. (Y/N) cleared her throat before making conversation to push past the awkward moment. “So Mister Scamander, what brings you to America?” Newt furrowed his brows as he wiped down the counters with a rag. (Y/N) was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor. “Pardon?” he asked. (Y/N) flickered her eyes up to Newt before responding, “You have a thick accent. You must be from Britain.” Newt let out a sound of recognition. “Ah right, I hardly notice it myself.” He rinsed out the rag in the sink. “I’m simply here to see Jacob and some of my other friends. Just a small vacation from work I suppose.” (Y/N) picked up the soiled pastries and dumped them into the trash. “Where do you work Mister Scamander?” Newt froze a bit as he tried to come up with a lie. The pause in his response gave the girl a bit of suspicion. She glanced at him and figured he mustn’t have heard her. “Mister Scamander?” Newt quickly replied, “Sorry, sorry. I work everywhere in a way...I’m a… zoologist. I travel a lot.”

(Y/N) smiled at his response. “Interesting! Do you specialize on any particular animal?” Newt, rushed for an answer, tried to think of an animal that she would know of. He couldn’t just talk about his beasts in front of the muggle. He spit out the first non-magical animal he could think of, “I really like Orangutans.” The worker looked over her shoulder as she washed her hands and began to clean herself up. “How peculiar…What can you tell me about them?” (Y/N) smiled at the man and his face began to heat up. “I uhh… They’re hairy and eat a lot I suppose…” (Y/N) looked at Newt with a uncomfortable, confused smile. “I suppose you’re right…” Newt just nodded his head and averted his eyes to the side before directing the conversation elsewhere. “And how about you Miss (L/N)?” The pastry chef turned to the man and tossed him a rag to wipe himself off. “I’m currently studying at New York University in a biology major.” Newt gave her a look that she had recognized all too well. She looked away from him and slightly frowned. “Yes, yes. I know. I’m one of the only women to be attending the college. No need to give me that look.” Newt, taken aback started up, “That’s not what I meant! It’s just an interesting degree and rare for a woman! I’m impressed.” (Y/N) kept her back turned, but lightened up. “Most people say I should drop out. It’s no place for a woman.”

Newt looked at her with sympathy. It was different in the wizarding world. There were hardly any issues between gender and race. In the past, wizards had no time to argue over the importance of a person’s skin color or gender. It was unnecessary. For him, the discrimination came from being a wizard or not. Their worlds, while similar on many aspects, continued to remind him there were still many differences: physically and socially. It reminded him that he was in the presence of a muggle. A no-maj. Someone who had no idea about who he really was. A life she would never get to know.

“Well, I think it’s splendid that you’re taking the time to further your education. Those who think otherwise may need to be educated themselves.” (Y/N) laughed at this as she started a new batch of pastries. “I like the way you think Mister Scamander.” Newt smiled at the woman and scratched at the back of his neck. A light blush covered his freckled cheeks. “You can call me Newt,” he stated. (Y/N) smirked and kept focusing on her job. “Scamander.” Newt rolled his eyes and turned back to his own station, preparing to start his batch of cupcakes all over again. The comfortable silence came back between the two as they worked in unison. Soon the pastries started to pile up and the orders died down. Once she had a moment to spare, the young employee looked over her shoulder at Newt, “Thank you, Newt.” Newt, noticing the use of his first name turned back to (Y/N). “For the help,” she continued. The man nodded his head and turned back around, a small grin on his face, “You’re very welcome.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter so much! Sorry for posting so late. I was out at a poetry cafe! It was stunning! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and, as always, comment, like, and/or suggest! I'm also taking requests so please feel free to ask me! -Camfusion
> 
> Word Count: 1,890  
> Trigger Warnings: Cuteness! Does that count as a trigger?

“Yes, yes Mister Kowalski… I understand… No, I’ll have it taken care of… Of course! Have I ever let you down before?... Okay, well except for that one time… Yea, okay. See you tomorrow.” (Y/N) dropped the phone back into the receiver and sighed, spinning around in Jacob’s office chair. “Newt! Are you out there?” Newt, with a bundle of dough tossing between his hands, stepped into the office. “You called?” (Y/N) straightened her back, placed her clasped hands in front of her, and gave a scowl towards the man. “Yes I did. We have a lot to do today. Jacob has to head to the bank and then take a trip out of the city. Business needs I’m assuming. That means I’m in charge today.” 

 

She placed her feet up on the desk and placed her hands behind her head as she leaned back into the chair. The scowl on her face quickly turned into a bright, teasing smile. “Do you know what that means?” Newt leaned against the open door frame and shook his head. “Can’t say that I do.” (Y/N) smirked before jumping up and out of the chair. “It means we have a lot to do without Jacob’s supervision. Therefore, everything must be done perfectly.” The girl walked out of the office, Newt trailing behind her, towards the kitchen. “You may just be here to pass the time, but I still have a quota to meet. And I don’t plan to fail Mister Kowalski.” 

 

Newt placed the dough onto the counter before looking back at his temporary coworker. “Well then, our plans seem to be the same.” (Y/N) smiled at the man before hearing the chimes from the front. At the sound, the woman quickly peeked her head through the kitchen door to see a group of customers entering the building. “Shoot… The other workers aren’t in yet...Newt? You wouldn’t mind if…” Newt rose his hand to stop her from talking. “Consider it done.” (Y/N) looked back at Newt for only a moment before turning back to the customers, “I owe you one Newt! The list for today’s orders is posted outside of Jacob’s office. Come get me if you need any help!” With that, she slapped a friendly smile onto her face, smoothed down her uniform, and pushed through the door to deal with the customers. 

 

Newt sighed before walking to Jacob’s office. Posted to the right of the door was the list, just as (Y/N) had instructed. He grasped the paper in his hands and scanned the paper. Dozens upon dozens of desserts were scribbled down onto the little sheet. Half of the requested items he had never heard of never the less made. What was a soufflé anyway? Sweet laughter rang from outside the door and reminded Newt of the expectations placed on him. He looked back down at the list with disdain and scratched at the back of his neck. Heck, how hard could it be? He had tamed the wildest wumpus, was challenged by the deadliest iron-belly, and had fought against one of the darkest wizards known to mankind. All of which he had survived. He could take down such a tiny list of pastries. 

 

Or...Maybe not. About two hours had gone by and not a single, stinkin’ soufflé was edible. Each one came out as either a burning mess or disintegrated pile that looked as if an ash tray had been dumped into the ceramic cup. His anxiety was beginning to act up as more and more stress piled onto him with each tick from the clock. “Newt!” The man froze and began to act quickly, shoving the burnt disasters into the oven and swiftly grabbing a previously baked batch of cupcakes. His coworker’s head popped through the door. “How are things going back here?” Newt held out the batch of cupcakes to show (Y/N). She quickly examined them and gave a huge smile. “They’re practically perfect! Gosh, it almost looks like Jacob made these…” Newt timidly laughed and started to push her out the door. “Yes, yes. I have much more to do now. You go back to attending the customers.” The young lady smiled and replied before going back, “Of course. I’ll be back to help in about half an hour once the other workers arrive. You should have at least half of the list done by now anyway.” Newt’s heart sunk, but he grinned anyway and gave the girl a thumbs up. “Right! It’s basically completed!” The kitchen door closed and Newt instantly started to panic. 

 

He hadn’t completed a single dish that she had asked of him. There was no way he was going to be able to make all of these desserts in time… Not unless… Newt placed his hand onto his side where the familiar bump of his wand sat. This was wrong on so many levels and he knew that. There was no telling what kind of trouble he was going to get in if anyone saw, but what else was he to do? Disappoint the girl and ruin Jacob’s income for the day? Absolutely not! Newt kept internally bickering with himself, but the ticking of the clock caught up to him and rushed his decision.

 

Newt whipped out his wand and whispered, “Colloportus.” The door clicked shut, but Newt barely paid attention to it. He was already levitating utensils and ingredients through the air. Dozens of bowls were being filled and mixed at once. The wizard rolled up his sleeves and began to focus on the tasks at hand. The heavily burnt pans in the oven were whipped out and flown to the sinks where they began to scrub themselves. The ovens roared with heat as various baked goods dashed in and out. The frosting was floating through the air and twisting into a perfect swirl atop of cakes while numerous fruits were being sliced by themselves and gently landing onto their own bed of dough. Beads of sweat began to form on Newt’s forehead as he concentrated on the organized chaos of the room. A fountain pen in the corner started to cross out pastries as the completed orders piled up.

 

Suddenly, (Y/N)’s fruity voice flowed past the door, “I apologize ma’am. Let me just check the back for extras…” Her voice floated off and the unmistakable sound of footsteps approached the door. Newt halted all of his current operations. Pans began to crash into the sink as they fell out of the air, already completed deserts dashed onto the counter, and silverware scampered around the room to reach their designated homes. Newt quickly called out, “Alohomora!”. The door clicked open just in time as (Y/N) walked through. Newt tossed his wand into the sink and pretended to be mixing a bowl that had been too slow to land. His arms were awkwardly outstretched into the air when (Y/N) looked his way. “Are you...you know what? I’m not going to ask. Do we have any more eclairs?” The girl walked past Newt and started towards the fridge. “I think we do.” He replied. 

 

He watched the girl as she rummaged through the refrigerator, but a floating cup off to the side quickly caught his attention. “I believe they’re  _ way  _ in the back…” Newt began to slide around (Y/N) to get to the cup. “I don’t see them,” she stated as she started to turn around. Nervous, Newt grasped onto her shoulder and twirled her back around, “No no! Right there see?” (Y/N) swiped the man’s hand off of her shoulder, “Pushy are we?” She kept looking though, “Where?” Newt was reaching his hand out the catch the cup. Focused, he missed her question, hands still swiping through the air. “Mister Scamander.” Newt jumped and looked back at (Y/N). “Right, right.” He turned his back to the cup and prayed it wouldn’t float anywhere undesirable. He casually placed his hand on (Y/N)’s waist, not exactly thinking about his actions, and pointed her finger towards the eclairs. “There.” (Y/N) was blushing. The back of her neck was heating up at the close contact. Newt, still preoccupied with the cup, was completely oblivious.

 

“Oh I see! Right! T-Thank you. I will be on my merry way then. Good bye!” (Y/N) snatched the dessert out of the fridge and swiftly turned to leave the kitchen. It was too heated in there for her, and it definitely was not due to the ovens. Her mind would be ablaze for the next few hours on the pair’s close encounter. As for Newt, his conscious was clear, but his body was still rigid from the close call. The cup was still floating in the corner of the room, but he didn’t care. He grabbed his wand from the sink, now sticky from landing in a bowl of partially used marmalade. He licked his fingers before getting back to work. This time, without any further interruptions.

 

#  **☽ ✧ ☪ ✧ ☾**

 

The next few minutes passed without a hitch. All of the orders were made and packed away for delivery, the pots and pans were washed and tucked away, and Newt had time to even dust off his apron and clean himself up. (Y/N) entered the kitchen, eyes looking down at a clipboard gripped between her fingers, “Alrighty, Newt! Marijane just walked in to cover my shift up front. I can help you out-” Her voice dropped off when she looked at the sparkling kitchen. Her eyes flickered around the room, desperately searching for something that needed her attention. “I...I suppose you don’t need my help,” she gathered herself up and walked over to the baked goods, carefully inspecting each one. “How in the world were you able to complete that entire list? And with such precision!” She exclaimed.

 

Newt, who had been thinking he had done a phenomenal job, now was questioning his actions. Was this too much? Pressed for an answer, he came up with a response that he hoped (Y/N) would buy, “Magic?” The woman squinted her eyes, smirked, and chuckled at Newt, “I’ll say! This is stunning! Maybe you should reconsider your career, Scamander.” Newt laughed, crossed his arms, and leaned back against the counter, “I’ll consider it, but I like to think the orangutans will miss me too much.” (Y/N) let out a sputtered laugh, caught off guard, and placed a hand on her forehead, “How could I forget?” Newt chuckled alongside her until the laughs subsided.

 

They sighed in unison and looked at each other. “I owe you one Newt.” He waved her off, “No need. I’m just doing as I’m told.” (Y/N) glanced at the ground, smile painted onto her lips. Newt couldn’t help but watch her. He liked being here in the pastry shop. He liked talking to the girl before him and he liked making her smile. He wasn’t exactly sure how this would play out in the future, but for now he enjoyed the friendship that was forming between them. She felt the exact same way. They both stood in the kitchen with the heat waves radiating from the ovens, sunlight shimmering from under the kitchen door, and pastries decorating every inch of the counter space. Nothing had to be said and nothing had to be done. Each of the two simply basked in the presence of the other.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that I have been on hiatus! I have not forgotten this story. I plan to finish it, but school has caught up to me. Once spring break hits I'll be able to knock out a few more chapters. As for right now, I have this chapter to post. Once again, this chapter is a bit boring, but it serves the purpose of furthering the story! I do need a bit of help with the next chapter. As such, I would love your advice and opinions! I'll explain in a note at the bottom. Finish the chapter first though! As always, like, comment, suggest! Enjoy! - Camfusion
> 
> Word Count: 2,347  
> Trigger Warnings: None! (: Enjoy.

        The morning air was bitter against Newt’s exposed skin as he made his way to the bakery. It was coming towards the end of the week now and he was beginning to fall back into a regular routine. The wind was whistling by him, tussling his cinnamon curls, and forcing him to pull his coat tighter around himself. The streets were fairly barren this early in the morning, which he was most glad of. He was sick of having to battle against the busy New York crowds. Fun fact, New Yorkers aren’t the most pleasant of people in the mornings.

        Newt turned the corner onto the next street. It was only 10 more minutes until he reached his destination. He could have apparated to the bakery, but he didn't want to risk his secrecy. So, in the meantime, he kept his mind occupied with busy thoughts. Ideas shot through his mind and intertwined with reminders as he recalled tasks he forgot to complete. He went through a checklist in his mind, reminding himself which of his creatures needed more feed or maybe needed another dose of medicine later that night. His thoughts slowly strayed to that of the bakery and smiled at the memories he had made over the course of the week. (Y/N) made it easy to transition into the new job and he was thankful for that. She was so utterly sweet, kind, and intelligent. She matched his wits, his humor, and even his smile. God, he just loved to be around her even though it had only been a for a short amount of time.

        He was happy about their friendship and was gloomy about his upcoming departure; he had only booked his stay for a week. As such, there was no point in pursuing anything more than this small friendship with the muggle girl. His warm cheeks slowly began to pale of the thought of leaving. What was back in England that he couldn’t have here? There were certainly things here in America that he couldn’t have back at home. His mind wandered to how happy he had been over the past few days, but he brushed them off. It was preposterous to even consider staying more than his allotted time. He had a job to get back to, an apartment to take care of, and a meager life to continue. Now that his book was completed, there was hardly any traveling for him. What wouldn’t he give for one more adventure? He looked around the city, as if to find the answer graffitied somewhere on the buildings’ walls, but found nothing.

        Newt shook his head, pushed his hands deep into his pockets, and trudged on. As he was walking past an alley, a tuft of silver flashed by his eyes. Newt stumbled back and snapped his head into the direction of the alley. Sitting atop a dumpster, a fluffy screech owl rubbed and pecked at its feathers. In its talons rested a neatly printed letter. Newt glanced around him before ducking into the narrow street. As he approached the owl, he searched through his pockets for a treat. Finding a small pellet, Newt stroked the bird’s head before exchanging the food for the letter. The front was embellished with the United States’ official seal while the back was entitled to a Mister Newton A.F. Scamander. Newt tugged that the seal, breaking it, and pulled out the letter. It read as follows:

Mister Scamander,

        By the request of Seraphina Picquery, President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, it is with great pleasure that we inform you of your transference to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. This referral for transference has been accepted by the Minister for Magic, Hector Fawley, on account of your incredulous skills with magical creatures. It has been brought to the Attention of MACUSA that your beasts may be a key component in recapturing Grindelwald and ensuring justice. With the added experience from your previous interactions with Grindelwald, it is imperative that you accept this request and begin immediately. Additional information will be provided upon arrival of the nearest department building.

Respectfully,

**Harold Clemmings**

Harold Clemmings

Head Deputy Aurora

Newt stared blankly at the letter before him. The owl sat patiently, waiting for the man’s acknowledgment as he thought over his options. Everything was completely silent as he reread the letter over and over, making sure he was positive about the contents of the letter. A smile fell upon his face and he breathed a sigh of excitement as he ran his fingers through his hair. He laughed and jumped, energy coursing through him before he remembered he had to write back a response. He dug through his various pockets in search of a pen. Once he found his prize, his eyes darted around the alley, looking for something to transfigure. His gaze lands upon a pile of shredded cardboard relaxing in back corner of the alleyway. He swiftly walks over, crouches down, and taps the moldy paper with his wand as he quickly mumbles out an incantation. The cardboard folds in on itself, crunching and swirling as if it were a normal task. Soon enough, a few sheets of white paper unfold, elegantly bordered by grapevines and filled with straight lines to ensure neat handwriting.

Newt carefully picks up the papers and begins to scribble out his acceptance letter onto one of them. Once satisfied, he flips over another sheet and stares at the blank page. Slowly, he begins to write an apology letter to Jacob, affirming his resignation and early departure from the job. He’s reluctant to let the job go, but it will pay off once he’s able to stay in America. He was sure Jacob would understand why he decided not to come into work today, but he couldn’t say the same about his coworker. Thoughtfully, he adds an addition to the bottom of the letter, addressed to (Y/N), formally apologizing for leaving her with all the work and hoping to see her soon. He scribbles out his signature, sends the owl off, and excitedly apparates to the nearest MACUSA office; this time foregoing all secrecy cautions. 

**

“Jacob, there are a dozen and a half customers awaiting your presence!” (Y/N) called out as she spun through the kitchen doorway. In the corner, right outside the office, Jacob stood keenly reading a letter. The young woman slyly crept behind the man and nonchalantly read over his shoulder. What could be so urgent at this time of day? As her eyes scanned the letter, and her mind became a jumbled mix of confusion, she unconsciously placed her hand on Jacob’s shoulder to get a better read. Jacob, now aware of her presence, shrugs her off and rolls his eyes, handing her the letter. “Looks like you’ll be doing more chores than normal today Peach.” (Y/N) read the letter with a bit of distaste and disappointment until she reached the end, which was addressed to her. She smiled at the recognition from Newt, but shook her head as if nothing were wrong.

        She tossed the letter into the trash before enthusiastically turning towards the ovens. “Leave it to Newton to leave all the work to the ladies. Well, nothing can be done.” Jacob eyed his worker suspiciously as she viciously rolled out the dough and threw flour around on the counters. “Right…” Jacob replies as she slams the dough down and rolls the pin around hectically. As (Y/N) attacks the desserts in a fervent frenzy, Jacob slips out the kitchen door, sighing, unsure of which would be harder to deal with, the squadron of impatient customers, or the disappointed woman berating the pastries.

…

A few days had passed since Newt left the bakery. Cakes were shipped and desserts were devoured, but not a single cinnamon curled redhead entered through the doors. Jacob’s most prized employee slowly become paranoid as she vigilantly watched the entrance, hoping she’d see one specific person step through the glass door. Each time the bells chimed, her eyes would flash towards it, analyzing each person who walked through, but to no avail. Work wasn’t as fun as it had used to be. (Y/N), in moment of laze in the bakery, laid across the bakery’s countertop, arms hanging off the side. She missed Newt, that was for certain. She hated having to do all the work by herself, and she detested the lack of conversation flowing through the work place. Jacob would occasionally stroll by, attempting to uplift her spirits. She would smile for a bit, but then quickly fall back into her dulled nature. The bells chimed, getting the girl’s hopes up, but a mother and her pack of children came scampering in. Trying to seem upbeat, even as the children grabbed and tore apart the treats, she pushed Newt to the back of her mind and allowed work to take over.

Another week passed by as quickly as an author attempting to bust out another chapter for her readers. Sadly, that wasn’t fast enough. (Y/N) was briskly striding down the steps of her university after a long morning lecture. Books were tightly grasped in her hands, papers were shoved untidily under her textbook’s cover, and a pen was smashed through her messy bun. A satchel was strung over her shoulder, filled to the brim with notes and journals. She hadn’t really paid attention to the mirror this morning, quickly shoving on an outfit on and jogging out the door. Sure, she had slathered a bit of makeup on for social obligations, but honestly, she didn’t have time to worry about appearances. She had a class to get to. Now that her morning class was finished, she had a few hours to kill before her lab began. Quickly, her mind began tinkering with various ideas on how to spend her time, but she was cut short after she hears a faint calling in the distance.

“(Y/N)?”

The young scholar turns around and sees the last person she had expected to see. “Pardon me sir, have me met before?” The girl slyly stalks past the man, inciting the stranger to stare at her with a dazed gaze. The woman, noticing the man’s lack of cooperation, glances back at him before he jogs to catch up. “Well of course you do!”, the red head scampers behind her, desperately trying to read her face. “Well, if we had met before, it must have been an awfully long time ago, for, should I have met someone of great importance, they would have contacted me by now.” (Y/N) glances at the stranger she had come to be fond of, urgently trying to hide her growing smile. Newt rolled his eyes at the woman, keeping up with her quick pace. “Come now, you know very well that I’ve been busy.” The girl laughed, “I have too. We recently had this coworker disappear. Peculiar isn’t it? He left me with all the customers to care for, mounds dishes to wash, and all the cupcakes to consume by myself.” (Y/N) flung her arms about her wildly as she ranted, making the scene extremely over dramatic and ludicrous.

Newt began to blush, whether it was from the wind blowing on his cheeks or the guilt we’d never know. “I don’t suppose that horrid coworker could ever make it up to you?” By now the two were strolling aimlessly down the streets, walking side-by-side. The stubborn woman on the left simply stared straight, thinking to herself. They passed by a little café, causing her to stop and stare in. Newt, noticing his companion’s disappearance, turns around a few feet ahead. He doesn’t say a word, but carefully steps beside the woman, awaiting her response. The breeze sweeps by, lightly swaying her skirt and hair. It’s silent for a few moments, the two staring into the café, occasionally glancing at each other’s reflections. (Y/N) finally speaks up, “Do you have a few minutes?” Newt glances at his wrist watch, noticing he’s going to be late for work. He looks back towards his old coworker, who continues to look on ahead. He looks back through the glass and swings his suitcase in front of him. “I have all the time in the world.”

(Y/N) flicks her eyes over to Newt, making the first official eye contact during their entire exchange. “Then what are we waiting for?” She recklessly shoves the rest of her school supplies into her bag, crushing random papers into all sorts of places, before taking ahold of Newt’s hand and walking him into the café. “Caffe Reggio. They just started serving caffeinated beverages this year. I’ve been meaning to try it out.” Newt smiles at (Y/N), quietly listening to her as she talks about the little shop, while anxiously pushing the thought of work out of his mind. Before long, the duo is situated at a tiny table, towards the back corner, sipping on their drinks.

        After a long sip, (Y/N) looks into Newt’s eyes, grinning all the while. “Now, Newt, you have to tell me why you’re still in America.” Newt chuckles and settles comfortably into his chair. “Of course! Right after you tell me more about this awful coworker of yours. He sounds like a very unpleasant bloke.” (Y/N) glances down into her piping hot drink, shaking her head. “Yes, the worst.” Newt laughs off to the side. “I’m sure.” (Y/N) subconsciously tucks loosened strands of hair behind her ear, joining in on Newts laughs. Newt waves his hand and looks directly at the girl in front of him, “Now, in all seriousness, I’ll tell you the cause of my absence. Be warned it’s not the most exciting of reasons.” The woman mimics the man’s actions and waves him off. “Please, I’ve listened to Jacob’s lectures on the history of dough. I can take a hit.” Newt smiles, not putting it past his friend to talk about such dull topics. “Well then, if you insist.” (Y/N) leans back in her chair, sinking in, and waits. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! First of all, thanks for reading! I hope you found it a bit enjoyable. Secondly, for the next chapter I'm planning on having an entire day dedicated to Newt and the reader. Hopefully this will make up for this one. I would LOVE some ideas for fun activities to write about. There is NEVER a wrong answer. I appreciate any help that I can get! Selected ideas will be thanked automatically in the next chapter! For now though, thank you in advance! - Camfusion


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyyyyyyyyyyyyyyys! So that took way longer than I expected??? I'll be completely honest, I have been so busy and exhausted. I still haven't forgotten about this chapter. I had actually finished this chapter back in July, but the entire thing was deleted. It took me an extremely long time to get back into the swing of once that happened. I hope you guys can forgive me! Anyway, I'm looking to hyped things up in the next chapter now that I feel like I have a solid grasp of how I want this to turn out. I completely apologize if Newt seems a bit out of character on this one. I'm just hoping to develop his character a little bit more. As always, kudos, suggestions, and comments are always welcomed! Same with messaging if you want! I'm thinking about taking requests for other ships and writing some one shots. If anyone is interested in that, let me know. Anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> Word Count: 2,875  
> Trigger Warnings: None! Be free.

“Newt! That’s fantastic!” Newt blushes and covers half of his face with his hand, “It’s really not that big of a deal.” The woman across from him shakes her head in disagreement. “On the contrary, my dear Newton. Getting a job here is wonderful! Does that mean you’re staying?” Newt gazes into his coffee, or at least what’s left of it. His speckled face smiles back at him from the puddle in the cup. “I’ve started looking for apartments in Midtown Manhattan.” (Y/N)’s face lights up, and she immediately straightens her posture. “I live on the east side of Midtown Manhattan! Where are you looking at?” Newt shrugs his head before tipping back the rest of his drink. “Oh, come on Newt. You have to have an idea.” He raises his hands in defense, “Honestly, I haven’t the slightest idea.” (Y/N) sighs and leans her chair back, balancing on two legs. “You’re hopeless. You can’t expect me to leave you to shrivel up on the streets. Consider me your new realtor.”

Newt snorts and covers his mouth. The daring young woman sitting in front of him giggles in response and awaits her companion’s response. “Honestly, (Y/N), there is no need-”, Newt is quickly interrupted by his peer, “-Honestly, Newt, you have no idea what you’re doing. I’ve lived here in Manhattan for practically two years. I’m basically a native New Yorker at this point.” Newt sighs, placing his hand on the table and rests his head upon his hand. “Where do we start then?” Still leaning back against her chair, (Y/N) ponders the question. Her eyes flick across the room as they scan for some sort of answer. “I suppose we’ll need to know what you’re looking for in an apartment. Not to mention, we’ll need a source to search for open listings.” Newt hums in response, but immediately his coffee mate slams her chair down, frightening the man and causing him to jump back slightly. “Well, let’s go then.” Cash is already sprawled out on the table before Newt can object to her generosity, and the girl is halfway out the door before Newt can comprehend what’s going on. If she keeps up this pace, he’ll have to start investing in some potions of swiftness. 

Newt hurries out the door, and almost runs into (Y/N). “You better watch where you’re going!” A huge, bulky man towers over the dainty woman. His face was bright red, a cane raised above his head, and a glare that made Newt wish he were dead. Despite the height difference, (Y/N) stood with confidence, a slight bit of irritation as she brushed the man off. “Please sir, you’re the one in my way. The entire sidewalk is free, yet you decided to walk in front of the entrance to a busiest coffee shop in New York. Now if you don’t mind-” (Y/N) attempted to step around the man to leave the confrontation, but the business mogul had other ideas. He grumbled and, by impulse, twisted around to grab at (Y/N). Before she had a chance to react, Newt jumped in the way and instead forcefully snatched the man’s hand. Flabbergasted at Newt’s audacity, he took a step back. “Young man! Remove your hand from my arm.” At this point (Y/N) was stationed behind Newt, still reeling from the situation, but quickly shuffled something into her bag. “I will do nothing of the sort.” Newt stated. “You dare place your hands on a lady who has done no wrong?” By this point a crowd had started to form hap hazardously around the group. Newt, noticing this phenomenon, dropped the man’s arm, laced his own arm around (Y/N)’s, and stated, “Now, sir, my companion and I are going to leave. I warn you though, if you ever try to place your hands on her again, I will do much more than grip your arm.” With that, Newt spun around with (Y/N) on his arm, leaving the man stunned in his wake. 

The pair walk off in silence. Once they turn the corner down the street, (Y/N) unweaves her arm from Newt’s causing them both to stop. She looks up at Newt, who nervously looks her way. The fact she hadn’t said anything yet caused his anxiety to skyrocket. What if she was angry for his sudden aggression? Would she be offended that he had stepped in for her instead of letting her handle the situation on her own? What if- “Newt?” All thoughts ceased as she stared at him, frozen as if he were a niffler caught in the act of stealing. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He quickly mumbles out various explanations that cause the young woman to hold up her hands, signaling him to stop. “Newt, you did absolutely nothing wrong! I was just going to thank you for looking out for me. I really appreciate it.” Newt, madly blushing at this point, slyly wipes the beads of sweat off the back of his neck, “O-of course. I just want to make sure you’re safe… I’m sorry I didn’t step in sooner.” (Y/N) rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “Actually, you had perfect timing. In the distraction, I was able to relieve that foul vermin of this.”

As she spoke she shuffled through her bag, only to pull out a newspaper, full of various advertisements and articles. Befuddled at how this was a benefit, Newt waited for her to explain. “There are a ton of house listings in this thing. I’ll call it payment for his horrid behavior. I’m sure he can afford another.” Newt chuckled at her actions before peering over her shoulder as she flipped to the listings. As they carefully read over each ad, (Y/N) pulled the pen out of her bun and circled two listings that fit Newt’s desires. “Well… it looks like there are only two currently, but that’s better than none.” Newt nodded in agreement before saying, “Ready to head off then?” (Y/N) nodded excitedly before nonchalantly entwining her arm around Newts as it had previously been. If you thought Newts face was red before, it was brighter than words could describe. Thankfully, (Y/N) didn’t seem to notice as she was focused on finding their first destination. 

“So then this customer had the audacity to ask me for a refund!” Newt’s hand slid down his face, jokingly distraught over the ignorance of some people. “Did you tell Jacob?” (Y/N) scoffed, “Yes! And all he did was laugh!” Newt chuckled, “Of course he would. It’s extremely hard to upset him.” The baker who was stilled hooked onto the undercover wizard’s arm sighed in agreement, “Sometimes he’s too nice for his own good.” The duo turned one final corner and stopped dead in their tracks. They had arrived at their first destination, but by the looks of the street, it looked as if a nuclear fallout had ensued. Together, they peered down the sketchy street, and double checked the address to make sure they were following the right directions. At a glance, it was evident that trash was stored in almost every nook and cranny, the roads had so many cracks that it would be impossible not to break your mother’s back, and it looked as if a baseball had smashed through every window in the neighborhood. If that wasn’t enough to deter the pair, then the people who roamed the streets did. As if they were the living dead, they slouched and stumbled down the streets. Those who seemed physically capable to walk normally posed a threat to anyone passing by. Newt and (Y/N) simply go back around the corner from whence they came without even bothering to look at the first listing. 

“Well, it looks like that was a bust.” Newt laughs whole heartedly, “That is definitively an understatement.” (Y/N) was quiet for some time before she spoke up again. “Well, hopefully the next listing will be worth it.” Newt only nods his head in agreement. In his opinion, it was just nice spending the day with his close friend. At first, he had been nervous about the repercussions of skipping work, but at this point he was more ecstatic to catch up with the beautiful maiden latched onto his arm. He had almost forgotten how well they both got along. The knowing looks, the silly phrases, and the coy remarks flowed like a symphony. Each smile, gesture, and move played flawlessly to the beat of their metaphorical orchestra. He only hoped she had noticed their melody as much as he had, and that she wasn’t upset about missing her lab for school. Thankfully, without his knowledge, she was immensely aware of their perfect harmony, and was soaking in every moment together, carefree about her original responsibilities. She’d rather make these memories that would last her a lifetime, than a lab she would forget five minutes after she left the center. 

Before long, the pair reached their final destination for the day. Each content in their own way, they entered the pristine apartment building’s lobby. There they met with the manager in the front who gladly walked the pair up to the apartment. The entire way up, Newt was prodding at (Y/N), making her laugh, while she was teasing him flirtatiously, all the while oblivious. Once they entered the apartment, it was quite apparent that the rooms were on the corner of the building. Light acted as a tidal wave flooding into the room, illuminating every corner of the room, eliciting sparkles to shine from the hardwood floors. The walls were creamy and heavenly, welcoming every visitor into the home. The moment (Y/N) stepped into the living room, she was flitting from door to door to explore each of the rooms. Newt and the manager, named Thomas, followed casually behind her, allowing her comments to burst out as she discovered new wonders. Eventually they made it to the kitchen, where the group settled in as (Y/N) looked about.

“And here Newt, you could place your ceramics,” the woman gestured to the open cabinet. As she went down the line of cupboards, she opened each one unknowingly while she spoke, gesturing which items Newt could place where. Once she made it to the final door, she pulled it open, in mid-sentence, and shrieked as a gray fur ball scurried down her outstretched arm and jumped to the ground, scampering away. Newt and Thomas, stunned by the woman’s sudden change of demeanor hopped onto the counters out of freight. (Y/N), frozen in place along with the men, stared at them incredulously, “Well don’t just stand there!” Thomas, shaking his head, slipped back onto his feet and straightened his collar. “I apologize madam! I’ll run to get the custodian right away!” Thomas fled the scene, heading out the door, while Newt and (Y/N) were left alone. Newt, finally recovering from his fright, moved his hand away from his coat pocket, where his wand was concealed. It was simply instinct at this point to reach for it in moments of shock.

“Well that was a cute little bugger.” The lady across from the freckled man scrunches her face, yet smiles. “You have the oddest interests.” Newt, wringing his hands anxiously nods in agreement. “I do have a peculiar adoration for the world’s various beasts.” (Y/N)’s bright smile gleams at his response, but her voice sarcastically grinds against her happy appearance. “Yes, but even an adoration has to have its limits. Come listen.” She gestures to the wall closest to her as she leans her ear towards it, cupping her hand to the wall. Newt, following suit, leans next to her, gazing into her eyes as he listens. From the inside, there is various sounds of scuffling and scratching. “There are more than this one. This apartment complex has an infestation.” Newt leans back up in understanding, “I suppose this incident marks this listing off.” The young girl tilts her head up as a sign of agreement, “I recommend looking elsewhere.” Newt, finally gathering a bit of confidence, takes her arm first this time. “Then that is exactly what we’ll do.” Together they descend the stairs, this time much quieter and formal than before, but still as content as they first walked in. 

They never really did find out what happened to that mouse, or if Thomas eventually helped it back outside anyhow, but they did subconsciously venture to (Y/N)’s apartment, where she welcomed Newt to the apartment’s tiny lobby. “I’m so sorry that this day didn’t turn out the way we intended to. You’re welcomed to come up to my apartment for some tea and scones. British people do like tea and scones, right?” Newt chuckles, delighted by her proposition. “Well, I’ve got nothing better to do, and I’d rather not call the old gaffer until tomorrow morning.” (Y/N)’s brows furrow in confusion before Newt clarifies, “Gaffer is what we call…how do you Americans say it… your…boss! As for the scones, I prefer biscuits, but they will suffice.” (Y/N) lightly laughs at the term and his comment, “Well, let’s take your mind off your gaffer and feed you some ungrateful scones.” Newt snorts, causing them to laugh harder than before. Newt loved that he could laugh like this with her. He wasn’t stuttering or shy, he felt completely whole and accepted when around the cheerful angel. He only wished he could see her more often, because today was brilliant. 

As they trudged up the apartment’s many steps, one of (Y/N)’s neighbors happened to be rushing down the them, quickly buttoning her overcoat with one hand and fastening her scarf with the other. “Ah! (Y/N)!” she exclaimed looking up at her fellow resident. “Ms. Price! Where are you off to…and with so much luggage?” Behind the elder brunette tumbled multiple bags. “I’m leaving dear!” Shocked, the younger woman spit back, “Leaving? To where?” Ms. Price was glancing over her shoulder, viewing her bags, hardly paying close attention. “I’m off to France! I have relations there who are starting a new business.” She shamelessly shoves a beautifully written letter into (Y/N)’s hands. “I can’t read French, but I’ll take your word for it…” she trails off in her sentence while she attempts to shove the papers back to Ms. Price, but her mind is already thinking about other matters. “Does that mean you’re leaving your apartment?” she asks hopefully, finally managing to hand the papers back. “Why of course!” 

All the while Newt stood back, remaining silent during the exchange. (Y/N) snaps her eyes over to Newt, a jubilant expression was making its way across her face. “Your apartment is entirely empty then?” Ms. Price, now being rushed for time gets finicky, “Yes, yes. Now, if you don’t mind dear, I have a liner to catch!” The woman tows along the rest of her bags, and rushes out of the building. Before she leaves entirely, she gives a small wave to her soon to be old neighbor then quickly departs for the waterways. Now alone, (Y/N) grabs Newts shoulders and shakes him, “Scamander! We have to get you this apartment!” Newt, baffled by the sudden interactions tenses up, but quickly smiles back. “I-I’m not so sure about this-”, he starts but is cut off. “What happened to your confidence? I thought you wanted to move in?” Newt grimaces slightly, “(Y/N), I-I really do… I swear it! I just… I just…” (Y/N) declines her head towards the ground, “Look Newt, I know this is frightening, and I’m pushing you far outside of your comfort zone…” There is a long pause in between. (Y/N) remains silent, trying to decide her next choice of words while Newt patiently waits for her to continue. 

“I just want you to take chances, like you did coming to America. It’s up to you to decide if you’ll regret not taking this risk, especially with such a small time interval to make your decision.” Newt leans his head back in thought, taking in her words. Both of them are cramped in the middle of the apartment building’s dimly lit stairwell. Each of them are practically standing on the same step, just inches apart. (Y/N) has yet to make eye contact with Newt, but she can feel his eyes scanning, reading, and analyzing her posture. She doesn’t dare move, but Newt does. He grabs her hands and leads her back down the steps into the lobby where they find her landlord. Together they purchase Newt’s new home, walk up the stairs, and stand outside their respective homes. Both stand across one another as their doors are perfectly aligned. (Y/N) of course insists on giving him a tour of their identical apartments before settling into her own due to the abundance of furniture compared to Newt’s new home. Though they’ve done a lot together the entire day, this just so happened to be Mr. Scamander’s favorite part. They sat in (Y/N)’s kitchen, tea and scones in hand, while the sun set outside the window, making the room glow with radiance, belonging, and a sense of security. For once Newt didn’t regret making a hasty decision as he now has a loving home next to one of the most loving creatures he had ever met.


End file.
